<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some People Wait A Lifetime by Merixcil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482366">Some People Wait A Lifetime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil'>Merixcil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Fics 2019 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Watchmen (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Racism, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan makes the most of a day off by pretending he doesn't know how lonely Rorschach is</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Dreiberg &amp; Rorschach, Dan Dreiberg/Rorschach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Fics 2019 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some People Wait A Lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxbX-z5-QHs">A Moment Like This by Leona Lewis</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Christmas, and New York isn’t exactly asleep but it’s edging towards a nap. The Chinese place down the way stays open come rain or shine though, so Dan’s splurged on absolutely everything that he’s ever enjoyed from there to try to distract from how depressingly little he has to do today. His mom suggested that he come home for Hanukkah and he’d said that he’d think about it but here he is, three days after Hanukkah ended and still in New York. Sat on the couch with Rorschach and Chinese food. </p><p>Rorschach hadn’t been part of the plan, but when he started hammering on the door at six that morning it was abundantly clear that he didn’t have anywhere else to be today. Like a cat, his greatest admission of loneliness is to come through the door and not ask to be let out for the whole day. </p><p>As soon as he got home, Dan had changed into his pyjamas. Rorschach has done him the unprecedented honour of removing his hat and coat, as well as rolling the mask up far enough that he can eat. He’d refused all alcohol but presented with the Chinese food he cautiously raises it to his nose, sniffing deep. “Hng.”</p><p>“I have forks, if you can’t use chopsticks.” Dan points towards the forks sitting right on the table, bright and obvious. As if that were the problem.</p><p>Rorschach’s upper lip curls as he reaches for his fork. “Foreign.”</p><p>“Not really, buddy. I picked it up down the street.”</p><p>Rorschach grunts, but he shovels noodles into his mouth like he’s dying all the same. </p><p>Half an hour later and the alcohol Dan has scattered throughout the day is starting to catch up to him. The couch is small, and Rorschach has eaten enough to slow him down somewhat, soften his edges. His shirt is filthy, his suspenders are filthy, he smells like he hasn’t slept in a week. </p><p>And yet all Dan wants to do in the moment is kiss him, so he does. Leaning in fast over the sofa and pressing closed lips against Rorschach’s with a firmness that he hopes isn’t going to earn him a kick to the gut. </p><p>Rorschach freezes in shock for two full seconds before rearing back, his hand flying up to grab Dan by the neck. “Nite Owl!”</p><p>“What? Ow! Sorry. Get off me,” Dan pushes ineffectually at the hand that isn’t yet hurting him. </p><p>“Indecent.” Rorschach spits between gritted teeth, leaning back so he doesn’t have to get up close to Dan’s face. With his free hand, he roles down the mask and covers his mouth. </p><p>Yeah, there’s really no way that was ever going to go well. “Sorry, buddy. Something just came over me. It won’t happen again.”</p><p>“No.” Rorschach agrees. </p><p>“But it’s just a kiss. Not the end of the world.”</p><p>“Eh.” Rorschach drops Dan, letting him fall back on the sofa. </p><p>Just a kiss. Dan looks up at the space where Rorschach’s mouth used to be, now covered with the black and white swirling patterns of the mask. He tries to imagine Rorschach kissing anyone and the picture feels awkward and stilted. Surely not, surely never. </p><p>Never?</p><p>Rorschach sits still and tense at the other end of Dan’s couch for the rest of the night, and when the time comes for them both to turn in he lets himself out. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>